Fans have been used as a part of cooling systems for electronic devices for a long time. The fans can be of all form factors, at different locations, and with different configurations within the cooling system. Fans are used to prevent overheating of the systems and components within the electronic devices, which might lead to catastrophic failure of the electronic devices.
A typical fan available in today's market includes a fan motor and a fan motor controller to allow the fan motor to spin up correctly and maintain speed. Different fan motor controllers are required for different fans due to the fact that fan motors of different form factors will have different parameters, such as, for example, inertia, inductance and resistance. Additionally, fans and their fan motors may be used in numerous applications, each of which might require different parameters such as, for example, minimum speed, top speed and speed versus temperature variation. However, there is no one fan motor controller that can handle the varying requirements and operating parameters for most, if not all, of the fan motors in the market. Thus, different fan motor controllers must be used for different fan motors depending upon the requirements of the electronic device within which the fan will ultimately be used. This makes inventories of electronic device manufacturers and fan manufacturers more difficult to maintain.
The description in this section is related art, and does not necessarily include information disclosed under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 and 37 C.F.R. 1.98. Unless specifically denoted as prior art, it is not admitted that any description of related art is prior art.